


Rosy Cheeks

by starkerscoop



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, High School AU, M/M, Pining Tony Stark, Wingman James "Rhodey" Rhodes, because the prompt sent to me wanted feminine peter, but it's just a mention of a skirt so if you don't like fem!Peter you can still read this, there is one sentence that mentions feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerscoop/pseuds/starkerscoop
Summary: “You call him Pete?” Tony asked disbelievingly.“Just ‘cause you guys don’t talk doesn’t mean we don’t.” Rhodey said casually.Tony’s jaw dropped.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes (mentioned), James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 231





	Rosy Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: hi can you maybe write a ficlet of hs starker on their first date with nerdy tony and popular, girly peter. and its wholesome that ends with them cuddling at one of their houses

Tony was stunned the first time he saw Peter. He was a big believer in brains over beauty, but seeing the graceful way Peter drifted through the halls had quickly had that previously cemented belief crumbling.

But then he went to his new classes, and found Peter in his AP Physics and AP Chemistry classes. In addition, they shared AP Literature and PE. The school wasn’t big, so he wasn’t surprised that half of their schedules aligned, but he didn’t spend much time dwelling on it -- he was too busy reveling in the knowledge that Peter possessed both brains _and_ beauty. He didn’t have to choose between the two, and his belief was built back up. Once the wonder died down a little, the guilt washed over, and he was made aware of how gross he was in assuming Peter’s beauty meant he was brainless. 

It wasn't like Tony was in any position to judge, either way. His only redeeming quality was his intelligence; his mother didn’t think he was lacking in the looks department, but Tony was inclined to disagree. Any attractiveness he may have had was combated by his awkwardness and refusal to socialize. He didn’t mind the small number of friends; another belief he had was quality over quantity, and Rhodey certainly was high quality. He was the best friend Tony could ever ask for, and one he didn’t deserve.

Rhodey listened to him stumble over his descriptions of Peter that day at lunch. They’d found a tall oak tree to sit under, and they were lounging on the grass, chewing their way through their sandwiches. 

“I know who you’re talking about.” Rhodey finally cut him off. “He’s new to the school, probably doesn’t have any friends yet, with it being our first day and all.”

Tony narrowed his eyes. “I know what you’re trying to say.” 

Rhodey shrugged. “Go talk to him, he’ll probably be happy to make a friend. Invite him to sit with us before anyone else does, and you're golden. Trust me, he’ll just be grateful to have someone to talk to. We’ll see how things go from there.” 

“That sounds like a good idea,” Tony acknowledged, rushing to continue before Rhodey could send him a smug smirk, “But he wouldn’t want that ‘someone’ to be me.” 

“How about you let him make that decision?”

Tony rolled his eyes, and Rhodey pushed his shoulder in annoyance, muttering under his breath that it was his loss. 

That was two months ago. Since then, Tony remained fixated on all things concerning Peter, lighting up whenever their eyes met. Peter always smiled at him warmly, continuing on with his day while Tony struggled to catch his breath.

Peter was unapologetically confident and beautiful. Every day he showed up to school dressed to the nines, and each time he set the precedent for fashion at the school. He was open about his life and the financial issues he and his aunt went through, always making it clear that the clothes weren’t bought at designer stores as they were previously rumored to be. He sewed and designed them himself, easily brushing off the hateful remarks about his financial status. The admission made others curious; Peter often had people coming up and asking him for tips on sewing. 

That was a major trend that Peter set; people in their town started sewing their own clothes, reaching out to Peter for help when it was needed. Once or twice, boys at the school had stopped by Peter’s locker, claiming to be interested in learning to sew at Peter’s place. Peter saw the pickup lines for what they were and declined. 

When Rhodey found Tony drilling holes into the aforementioned boys, he told him to look at it this way: at least he knew that Peter was into guys. That did make him feel marginally better, though it didn't stop him from feeling bitter about Peter being asked out. Sure, he’d said no, but if he said no to them (they weren’t exactly ugly, after all), why would he say yes to Tony?

Rhodey said he’d have to actually talk to Peter if he was planning on asking. Which...yeah. He hadn’t gotten around to speaking with the boy, yet.

It turned out that he didn’t have to, because one chilly November day he was walking to his and Rhodey’s usual lunch spot and found him sitting with Peter. Tony faltered, caught between running away and staying with the pair. The choice was made for him when Peter looked up and grinned at him, beckoning him closer. 

“Hi, Tony.” Peter greeted. 

“You know my name?” Tony asked dumbly, awestruck. 

Rhodey snorted, but Peter didn’t laugh at him, maintaining his smile. “Well, yeah. The school’s small and we share half of our classes -- I don’t know if you’ve noticed that, though.” 

“Oh, he’s noticed.” Rhodey snickered, dodging Tony’s shove.

“So, uh, why are you and Rhodey... you know. Together.” Tony wondered, glancing between them imploringly. 

“We got paired up for a project in mechanics.” Peter informed him, gesturing at Rhodey animatedly. “I can’t wait!” 

Rhodey nodded along, a shit-eating grin forming on his face as he said, “Tony has a workshop at home that we could use, if he doesn’t mind.” 

Tony gaped at him, mouth opening and closing stupidly as he thought about what to say. 

“You do?” Peter lit up. “That’d be so cool to use! It would help us out a lot. We can split costs on tools, James.” 

Well, that settled it. “Yeah, you can come over. Don’t worry about paying for tools or supplies, we’ve got plenty at home.” 

Rhodey spoke up then. “Thanks, Tones. And Pete, you can just call me Rhodey.” 

“You call him Pete?” Tony asked disbelievingly.

“Just ‘cause you guys don’t talk doesn’t mean we don’t.” Rhodey said casually. 

Tony’s jaw dropped. 

“Do you guys want to exchange numbers? So we can set up a day for us to come over.” Peter offered, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

The other two nodded and typed his number in, adding it to their contacts. 

“We could make a group chat. We’ll all be on the same page about everything then, no miscommunication.” Rhodey pointed out, swiftly creating a chat and adding them in.

Peter stood up and brushed the grass off of the back of his skirt, waiting for them to follow suit before he started leading the way back to the building. 

“Tony, have you started the essay for Lit yet?” Peter asked, pausing his stride so that they would be walking side by side. 

When Tony replied with an exaggerated groan, Rhodey smiled to himself and lagged behind by a couple of steps, letting them hold the conversation without him. 

It was nice, seeing his best friend happy. 

* 

By the time Rhodey and Peter went to Tony’s house, Peter and Tony had had five conversations over text, each one initiated by Peter. Rhodey said he was an idiot for still thinking that Peter wasn’t interested, and that at this rate, he’d be more likely to die alone. 

The day at the workshop had gone splendidly. Rhodey and Peter worked diligently while Tony stuck around with them, claiming he needed to supervise them to make sure his tools were taken care of. Peter certainly didn’t seem to mind, including Tony in their conversations and asking for his opinion on certain aspects of the project. Rhodey constantly found reasons to duck out of the room and leave them on their own, including taking a suspicious forty minute long bathroom break. 

“Winter formal’s coming up,” Peter cleared his throat, breaking the companionable silence, “Are you guys going to go?” 

Rhodey looked up from the scrap metal he was studying. “Probably not.” 

“I heard Carol wants to go with you.” Peter lifted his brows teasingly. 

“Well... if she asks me, I won’t say no.” Rhodey laughed, an uncharacteristic blush lightly dusting his cheeks. 

“Why not ask her yourself?” Peter challenged. 

Rhodey scowled. 

“Hypocrite.” Tony coughed quietly. 

“What about you, Parker, since you’re so brave? Planning on asking anyone?” Rhodey interrogated, throwing a pointed glance in Tony’s direction. 

Peter paused. “Only if we can still be friends if he says no.” 

“And if he says yes?” Rhodey prodded.

“Let’s find out,” Peter smiled bashfully and turned to face Tony. “Tony, would you like to be my date to the formal?” 

Tony dropped the wrench he was fiddling with to the ground with a loud clank. He stared at Peter, searching his expression for honesty and finding genuine hope. 

“Is this a joke?” He whispered into the stretching silence. 

Peter stuffed his hands into his pockets. “No, but it can be if that’s what you want. I don’t want to make things awkward.”

Tony blinked in astonishment. “No! No, no, I’d love to be your date. That sounds amazing.” 

He winced at how eagerly the words spilled out and hurried to say, “I mean, yes. That’s fine.”

Peter laughed softly, relieved. “Okay.” 

“Well, damn.” Rhodey huffed, “Now what am I gonna make fun of Tony for? He’s gotten with his crush -- now what?” 

“Crush?” Peter questioned, eyes widening. 

Tony growled. “Rhodey, you’re dead to me.”

* 

That situation turned out fine. More than fine, actually. Rhodey had sped out of the room immediately after making his slip up, leaving the other two to sit in deafening silence. Peter eventually breached it, kind and comforting, soothing Tony’s mortification. Somehow, someway, Peter returned Tony’s feelings. 

They decided to take things slow and set up a date. Both had agreed that sooner was better; now, Tony was sitting in a booth at the local diner and waiting for Peter to show up. He glanced through the tinted glass patiently and scoured the parking lot for a certain brunet. Said brunet came strolling in just a few minutes later, looking gorgeous in a soft, thick coat and matching mittens. 

Searching for something to say, Tony blurted, “It’s going to start snowing soon.”

Peter slid into the booth and settled across from him, tugging off his mittens and stacking them on the seat. 

“Yeah? How much do you usually get here?” Peter queried, placing his forearms on the table to lean closer.

“Uh, about five feet or so.” Tony subtly scooted to the edge of his seat.

Peter’s eyebrows shot up. “Wow. That’s a lot.” 

“It’s what I’m used to.” Tony shrugged. 

And so the conversation continued. The date was meant to last a meager hour, but as they spoke, the sun sank lower and the sky got darker, the pinks and purples bleeding into a velvety black until the stars were out and twinkling.

“I didn’t realize it got so late.” Peter startled, looking away from the window to check the time on his phone. 

“Do you want me to drive you home?” Tony got out of the booth and waited for Peter to do the same, tentatively brushing his hand. Before he could lose courage and take it back, Peter twined their fingers together, sending him a small smile as they left the diner.

“Shouldn't you try to get home as soon as possible? You won’t get in trouble?”

Tony smirked at the pavement bitingly. “My parents won’t even notice I’m gone.”

Peter frowned, tightening his grip on Tony’s hand automatically. When an idea dawned in his head, he tugged at Tony until he turned to look at him. 

“How about you stay the night with me, then?” Peter proposed radiantly.

Tony stumbled to a stop. Avoiding Peter’s eyes, he admitted lowly, “I’m a virgin.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Peter blushed. “I just meant sleep over, maybe cuddle?”

“Oh! Oh. Okay, yeah, I’d like to sleep over. Will your aunt mind?” Tony asked, embarrassment coloring his voice at the assumption he’d made. 

Peter shook his head. “She’s out of town.”

“And you promise this isn’t your plot to murder me?” Tony joked. 

“Damn, you caught me.” Peter snickered, settling into the passenger seat of the car. 

Tony fell into the driver’s seat and turned the keys, hands finding their positions on the wheel with practiced ease. They drove in relative silence, listening to the engine purr and the radio crackle. When Tony pulled up to the address Peter gave him, Peter clambered out and went to unlock the door of the house while Tony parked. Tony left the warmth of the car and stared up at the house, taking in the modest one story home, with a small porch and flowers in the windowsills. 

“This is nice.” Tony commented, following Peter inside. 

“Well, it’s not a mansion,” Peter’s lips quirked up, “But it’s home.”

The house was homey and well-lived in. Photos and awards hung on the walls crookedly, and carpet lined the floors, grey couches nestled into the living room across from the TV. Peter toed off his shoes and ran for the couches, diving onto the soft material. He sank into the cushions for a moment, a relaxed smile loosening the muscles in his face. 

Peter sat up abruptly. “I’m being a terrible host, aren’t I? Would you like something to drink?” 

Tony shook his head slowly, creeping closer to the couches and collapsing next to Peter. Peter stretched out and dropped his head into Tony’s lap, one arm moving to curl around his waist so that he could bury his face in Tony’s stomach.

“Is this okay?” Peter murmured, lips moving against Tony’s shirt.

Tony shivered at the sensation. “I think you could do just about anything right now and I’d be okay with it.” 

Peter huffed out a laugh and reached for Tony’s shoulder with his unoccupied hand. He gripped him gently and pulled him down, adjusting their bodies so that they were laying on the couch side by side. Tony swallowed harshly, eyes staring intensely into Peter’s. 

“Cuddle with me, then.” Peter requested lightly.

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on tumblr a few months ago.


End file.
